moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminator 2: Judgment Day
|runtime = 137 minutes (2 hours, 17 minutes) |country = |language = |budget = $102 million |gross = $519,843,345 |screenplay = James Cameron |based on = |preceded_by = The Terminator |followed_by = Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines |wikipedia = }}Terminator 2: Judgment Day (commonly abbreviated T2), released on July 3, 1991, is a science fiction film directed by James Cameron. It stars Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Edward Furlong and Robert Patrick. The film is a sequel to The Terminator, which was released on October 26, 1984. Another sequel, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, was released (in the United States) on July 2, 2003. Shooting began on October 9, 1990, and was completed on April 4, 1991. The movie was made for approximately $100 million, and at the time was the most expensive movie ever made. It was a box-office smash, earning $204.8 million in the United States alone, and was the highest grossing film of 1991. The original Terminator grossed only $38 million in the US in its theatrical run (on a much lower budget of $6.5 million), making Terminator 2's 434% increase a record for a sequel. The film is currently on the IMDb's list of the Top 250 films of all-time http://www.imdb.com/chart/top. Upon its release, the theatrical cut ran 137 minutes (2 hours, 17 minutes). On November 24, 1993, the Terminator 2: Judgment Day: Special Edition cut of the film was released to Laserdisc and VHS, containing 17 minutes of never-before-seen footage including scenes with Michael Biehn reprising his role as Kyle Reese (in a dream sequence). The subsequent "Ultimate Edition" and "Extreme Edition" DVD releases also contain alternate extended versions of the film. Cast Plot About 10 years after Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) destroyed the original Terminator that was programmed to kill her, two Terminators arrive in Los Angeles from the post-apocalyptic year 2029. The first is the T-800 model 101 (Arnold Schwarzenegger), the same type of cyborg that Sarah first encountered, while the second is the T-1000 (Robert Patrick). John Connor (Edward Furlong) is now living with foster parents Todd and Janelle (Xander Berkeley and Jenette Goldstein). He has grown up being told by his mother that he will someday lead what remains of the human race to ultimate victory against the machines. Sarah’s experiences have significantly changed who she is; no longer the frail woman that she was in the first film, she has become more vigilant and tough, aware of what can ultimately happen to mankind and suffering recurring nightmares about the end of the world. Her personality has led those around her, even her own son, to think that she is insane. She has therefore been imprisoned in a mental institution, Pescadero State Hospital. Meanwhile, both Terminators eventually locate John Connor. The twist, given away by advance publicity, is that this time, the T-800 has been captured and reprogrammed by the resistance group of humans from the future in order to protect John, while the T-1000, an advanced prototype terminator, has been sent by SkyNet to kill him. The newer, sleeker model Terminator (a "mimetic polyalloy") is constructed of "liquid metal" and is able to emulate the physical form of any solid object of equal size that it samples through touch (excluding complex machines with moving parts like guns and explosives), including another human being. After being rescued by the T-800 from the T-1000’s initial attempts to kill him, John realizes that his mother has been telling the truth (and is thus not crazy) and decides that he must rescue her from Pescadero. The T-800 then reveals that it is programmed to follow his orders. When John sees it nearly shoot a man in the parking lot while carrying out its mission to protect him he orders it not to kill anyone. He decides to use his power over the T-800 to his advantage and orders the T-800 to help him rescue his mother. When they break into Pescadero, the T-800 shoots the security guard at the gate in the legs and steals his keys and weapons. The T-800 tells John, "He'll live," upholding John's orders not to kill anyone else. Sarah is understandably frightened at first upon encountering another T-800. She is told by her son that this time it is here to protect them both but she initially has a difficult time accepting it as an ally. Incidentally, Dr. Peter Silberman, the psychiatrist who scoffed at both Reese and Connor's supposedly delusional claims of being hunted by a robot assassin is profoundly shaken at seeing two such machines in action before his eyes. After Sarah is rescued, she questions the T-800 about the creator of SkyNet, the supercomputer fated to destroy humanity in favor of machine rule. The T-800 tells her of Miles Dyson (Joe Morton), a top-level computer scientist at Cyberdyne Systems Corporation, and recounts the history of SkyNet’s development, all the way up to August 29, 1997, the day SkyNet will become self-aware and launch nuclear weapons against mankind (Judgment Day). Eventually, Sarah, John, and the T-800 arrive in the desert at Enrique Salceda’s camp. Ever since Sarah gave birth to John, she had traveled everywhere, dating military men and trying to provide her son with a strong military background. Enrique is one of the men from her past (though the precise nature of their relationship is never established), and he has preserved a weapons cache for Sarah and John for use in the event nuclear devastation actually comes to pass. Sarah plans to flee over the Mexican border with John and the T-800 Terminator, armed with weapons from the cache. Sarah witnesses their bonding and notes that a machine is the closest thing to a father that John has ever had. Then she falls asleep at a table and has a nightmare about Los Angeles being destroyed by nuclear weaponry. She watches in horror as people, buildings, and cars are all incinerated in the blast, and although she tries to warn them, no one in her dream can hear her, and she is graphically incinerated herself. She suddenly wakes up and discovers that she has scratched "NO FATE" into the table she was sitting at, an allusion to the key message sent to her in the first film by the future John Connor via Kyle Reese: :"The future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves." Sarah realizes what she must do, arms herself and drives off in one of Enrique's cars. John recognises the allusion to the message and he and the T-800 realize that she plans to kill Miles Dyson. At John's insistence - and over the T-800's objections - they go after her. At Dyson's home, Sarah breaks in and shoots the computer programmer in the shoulder, but is unable to kill him in front of his wife and son. John and the T-800 arrive and the machine reveals its origin to Dyson. Sarah, John and the T-800 convince Dyson that they must destroy all Cyberdyne technology used in building SkyNet, including the heavily-guarded remains of the CPU and cybernetic arm left from the previous T-800 destroyed by Sarah. Sarah, John, the T-800 and Dyson infiltrate the Cyberdyne building and prepare explosives for detonation while retrieving the cybernetic arm and CPU from the first T-800. However, their activities attract the attention of police and SWAT. While the Connors and Dyson finish their work, the T-800 creates a diversion, strategically shooting and exploding several police cars in such a way that he kills none of the police officers. During the firefight, however, Dyson is shot. Realizing his wounds are fatal, he stays behind with the detonator to allow the T-800, Sarah and John to make their escape. With his death he releases the trigger, activating the bombs just after the SWAT team retreats from the area. Meanwhile, the T-1000 arrives at Cyberdyne. John, Sarah and the T-800 flee, leading to a pursuit on the highway, which ends at a steel mill. Single combat between the two Terminators ensues, ending with the T-800 firing a grenade into the T-1000. The grenade explodes, causing the T-1000 to lose its balance and fall off a platform into a pool of molten steel. The T-1000 is unable to survive at such extremely high temperatures and melts. John then throws both the first T-800’s cybernetic arm and CPU into the molten steel. The T-800 then points out that it must also be destroyed in order to completely destroy all evidence of SkyNet technology. John refuses to accept this and orders the T-800 not to go. The T-800 refuses his command. Seeing tears on John’s face, the T-800 states that it finally understands why people cry. John and the T-800 embrace for the first and last time; then, the T-800 and Sarah shake hands. The machine steps onto a chain overlooking the molten steel pool and bids both of them farewell; then Sarah lowers the chain, and the T-800, into the molten steel. As they watch from above, the T-800 slowly disintegrates in the sizzling pool of fire. The last actual image of the T-800 is its outstretched hand forming a thumbs-up. In the closing scene of the film, depicting a dark highway at night, Sarah Connor concludes in voiceover that the future is not predetermined and whatever happens depends on the choices we make. She also states that if a machine can learn the value of human life, maybe humanity can too. Plot holes *As it is stated, the T-1000 is made of a "mimetic poly-alloy," or a simplified "liquid metal." In the first Terminator movie, Kyle Reese is asked, "Why didn't he bring a ray gun to kill his friends," by sarcastic police detectives. Reese responds that only living flesh can pass through the time machine. Assuming that Reese's statement is true, some people have assumed that the T-1000 should not be able to use the time machine because the T-800 could only transport backwards because its mechanical body frame was surrounded by a surface of living tissue. The text commentary on the Extreme Edition acknowledges three theories: 1. The T-1000 has the ability to simulate any material it chooses, which would most likely also include that of human tissue. In other words, a bio-metal. This makes it capable to travel through time under the stipulations outlined in the first film. 2. If this is implausible, The T-1000 could have been encased in living tissue, which it shed offscreen. 3. The third theory is jokingly referred to as, 'Don't ask!' It's also quite possible that Reese was mistaken in the first film ("I didn't build the fucking thing!") *When the T-800 describes the events leading to Judgment Day, it is made clear that Judgment Day is at least 3 years away, i.e. T2 is set at the latest in August 1994. However, early in the film, the T-1000 commandeers a police cruiser and looks up John Connor on the police computer, which gives his date of birth as 28 February 1985, and his age as 10. This clearly indicates that the events of T2 take place in the year 1995 (or possibly in early 1996, before John's eleventh birthday). (NB In Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines John Connor contradicts the T2 timeline, saying he was 13 years old at the time of the events of T2, which would date them to 1998, assuming the date of birth given in T2 is correct. But the events of T2 take place some time before the anticipated Judgment Day of 29 August 1997.) *In the first film, Reese said that the time-displacement equipment in 2029 was destroyed after he and the first Terminator were sent to 1984, so many might think that it is impossible for the two terminators to have come back in time. But at the beginning of the movie there is a brief scene set in the future with a date of 2027. In the film, the T-800 states that he was sent back '35 years from now'. Assuming this is an exact figure this would mean it was sent from either 2029 or 2030, depending on which version of value you take for John Connor's age. However, at no point is it said that the sequence at the beginning of T2 takes place the exact date the Terminator was sent back through time, therefore this is not a plothole. *Throughout the film, Reese (in the Extreme Edition) and John make references to a message that Reese gave to Sarah in The Terminator; they constantly repeat "The future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves." However, that second sentence never appears in T1 (The line does appear in the script, however, and was presumably shot and subsequently deleted from the first film). Reese's message in The Terminator reads, "Thank you, Sarah, for your courage through the dark years. I can't help you with what you must soon face except to say that the future is not set. You must be stronger than you imagine you can be. You must survive, or I will never exist." *It appears to be difficult to reconcile the apparent rules of time travel in T2 with those of The Terminator. A central element of the original film was that even after what seemed to be an incredibly disruptive event to the "original" timeline (the sudden appearance in 1984 of a cyborg and a human warrior from the future) the chain of events leads to Sarah in the Mexican desert seven months later having a polaroid photograph taken of her that is identical to the one Reese possesses in the future of the "original" timeline. This suggests that there is only one history and that the terminator and Reese were always a part of it in 1984. Therefore, it appears that we have a single timeline in which time travel creates loops, not diverging or alterable timelines. T2 disregards this core aspect of the original film and instead uses a model in which multiple, branching histories exist following a time travel event (or the original history is wiped out completely, inviting the problematic question of what happened to the people in it, and particularly why John Connor and co. would even have had a chance to send anyone to intercept the terminator after it had been sent back rather than being wiped out immediately). This makes it very hard to come up with a consistent set of rules for a single narrative universe that encompasses both stories. As an addendum, Reese tells Sarah that he has come from "one possible future", but adds, "...I don't know tech stuff". There is no reason to believe that he has any expertise in time travel. The same can be said for John Connor, whose assertion that "the future is not set" can be interpreted as nothing more than a pep talk, i.e. there is no reason to suppose he knows with any certainty what may or may not happen after Reese has been sent back in time. Even Skynet, which has built the machine, may not realise fully what it can and cannot do: using the "single timeline" interpretation that best fits The Terminator, it could never have altered history, but only ever played its part in building the history that was always there, whereas using the "branching timelines" interpretation of T2, the best it could have hoped for may have been ensuring the survival/victory of a parallel universe twin, not saving itself. Terminator 3 is even more complicated, with the theme that you can change the future, but you cannot change your fate. Therefore, the only way to approach the Terminator movies is a treatise on the different interpretations of time travel, and not as one unified theory. Versions of the film Two versions of the film exist, the standard theatrical cut that was shown during the film's initial theatrical run and a "Special Edition" director's cut of the film that has been made available on Laserdisc, VHS and DVD. The special edition version of T2 has been the same from release to release, with all the scenes that Cameron reinserted intact. There are, however, two scenes that Cameron shot but chose not to reinsert into the film which have been included as an accessible extra on most - but not all - of the "Special Edition" home video releases. The first scene introduces the audience to the T-1000's tactile approach to acquiring information about the physical world, "scanning" John's room with his fingertips, and eventually finding a hidden shoebox containing pictures of Sarah from circa 1984. The second scene is an epilogue set in the future with an aged Sarah Connor reflecting on how Judgment Day was averted. The scenes can be viewed separately from the film on the director's cut Laserdisc releases of the film and on the "Ultimate Edition" DVD release (now out of print). While not a scene exactly, an explanation as to why Sarah attacks one of the wardens so violently during her escape with the broom handle is seen, showing two of the men attacking and harassing Sarah as to make her take her pills. As a side note, the "Ultimate" and "Extreme" editions of the DVD contain different supplements: The "Ultimate Edition" contains an older Dolby Digital mix of the film's soundtrack along with a DTS track mixed specifically for the DVD. It also contains bonus featurettes that are not present on the newer release, including an "Easter Egg" (hidden bonus material) wherein the viewer can see the original Japanese-market trailers for the film. The final deleted scenes can be re-integrated into the film on the "Ultimate Edition" DVD by entering 82997 - 8/29/97, the date of Judgment Day - on the main menu screen with the DVD remote. Both the Terminator's eyes turn red if this is successful, and the message "The future is not set" will be displayed. The newer "Extreme Edition" has a clearer picture made from a newer, more advanced High Definition film transfer, a Dolby Headphone soundtrack in addition to a newer, re-mixed Dolby Digital track (the older DTS track is not present) and its own set of bonus supplements, along with a High Definition (nearly 1080p) version of the film in WMV HD format that can be played on high-end PCs. The Extreme Edition also has both the Special and Theatrical versions of the movie. Both DVDs contain both the theatrical and special edition versions of the film, although accessing the theatrical version on the Extreme DVD requires using a hidden "Easter Egg." Alternate versions *There were storyboards for an extended version of the Future War backstory, including the Resistance's discovery of the terminator factory and the time displacement equipment, but it was dropped for budgetary reasons and never filmed. However, it was detailed in the screenplay, described below. *In the opening scene of Terminator 2, John Connor is seen to survey the battlefield through binoculars before the opening credits; the screenplay describes the following scene: **This battle was taking place against the main Skynet facility in the American Cheyenne Mountains, where the MX LG-118A Peacekeeper ICBM’s are located. (There was a coordinated attack against the other 2 Skynet centres in Europe and Australia to stretch Skynet's resources.) Shortly after Connor surveyed the scene, the machines stopped, with the aerial vehicles falling from the sky, indicating his soldiers had 'pulled the plug' on Skynet. Connor was escorted across the battle ground to the Complex which had been infiltrated by his sappers. Entering a control room deep below the ground, he was escorted into the computer core where floorboards had been removed and sappers with notebook computers had hacked into Skynet and shut it down. In the room was a sapper named Kyle Reese whom Connor acknowledged with a nod. **Connor was approached by a sapper who stated there was a massive electrical discharge just before Skynet was taken off line (assuming this is what they expected, having been briefed by Connor on Skynet's intentions to send the T-800 back in time kill his mother); however, the sapper also stated that a second electrical discharge had been detected (presumably the T-1000 sent back to terminate Connor as a child). **Connor was escorted to the time displacement equipment room. The door was frozen over, the air having converted to ice by the time displacement process. The door was opened and was it found to be a solid structure with 2 halves, each having a mould of The Thinker, which closes on the person inside it. **Inspecting the floor of this mould, a single drop of silver liquid metal is seen (assumed to be from the last object sent back in time, the T-1000). A soldier nudges it with his rifle and it is absorbed into the rifle. **We can infer that given there were two discharges, two objects were sent back in time. The last object sent was a T-1000 model, given the residue of poly-mimetic alloy. **Connor then inspects an adjacent room with racks of completed, but powered down T-800’s. Walking past the terminators, Connor stops and sees a T-800 in his image. **The screenplay for this act ends and rolls into the opening credits. *The omitted original ending of the movie shows an alternate future that negated the entire future man-machine war. In this future, Sarah (now an elderly woman) recalls the Terminator, the future, and the events that took place after the movie. Also in this future, John is a U.S. Senator and has a daughter. It was dropped by Cameron in editing claiming it was "inappropriately ending a thoroughly dark movie with a cherry on top." Production Terminator 2 revolutionized the special effects world, with ground-breaking computer graphics and visual images, particularly in the T-1000's scenes. The film won four Oscars, all for technical aspects (Best Sound, Best Make Up, Best Visual Effects, Best Sound Editing). Most of the key Terminator effects were provided by Industrial Light and Magic (on the computer graphics side), and by Stan Winston (on the practical effects side). The external aspects of the spectacular scenes at the Cyberdyne Systems Corporation, including the massive explosion towards the end of the movie, were filmed on location at an office building in Fremont, California. *According to Cameron on the Extreme Edition commentary, he received a letter from "some scientists" regarding the dream sequence in which Sarah is killed by a nuclear blast. They said it was the "most realistic" depiction of a nuclear explosion ever put on film. *Linda Hamilton's twin sister Leslie was used in three scenes (the scene where John and Sarah open the T-800's head to access his chip, she is the mother in the playground before the nuclear attack, and the scene that features "two Sarahs" where Leslie played the "real Sarah" and Linda played the T-1000 imitating Sarah). In addition to the Hamilton twins, twins Don and Dan Stanton were also used in the scene where the T-1000 kills a mental hospital guard, Lewis. Dan played the "T-1000 Lewis guard." *The four weapons used by Arnold Schwarzenegger are a custom-made Coltonic (Detonic slide on a Colt 1911 frame) (from bar scene to the steel mill), a Winchester Model 1887/1901|10 gauge Winchester model 1887 lever-action shotgun (from bar scene to Enrique's compound), an M79 grenade launcher (Cyberdyne headquarters scene to end), and the M134 Minigun used at the Cyberdyne building. It was the same gun that was used in Predator, a fact jokingly referred to when the T-800 first wields it: John Connor remarks, "It's definitely you." Linda Hamilton uses the same Coltonic (at the mental hospital), a Colt XM177E2 carbine, a Detonics long-slide .45 pistol and a Remington 870 shotgun. Academy Awards Trivia *Director James Cameron included a visual pun on the band Guns N' Roses by having the T-800 hide its shotgun in a box of roses to carry it through the mall. The band's 1991 song You Could Be Mine was featured in the film. *The music video for the song "You Could be Mine" features scenes from the film as well as the T-800 walking through the "Guns 'n Roses" concert to get at the band. It is assumed that in the video clip, The T-800 was programmed to terminate Guns N' Roses, but in the end of the clip he assesses the band and declares the mission as "A waste of ammo". *Aside from the movie score produced by Brad Fidel, only 3 other songs were used in the movie. They are Dwight Yoakam's 'Guitars & Cadillacs' and George Thorogood's 'Bad To The Bone' (both can be heard in the opening biker bar scene respectively) and Guns 'N' Roses's 'You Could Be Mine' (played in John Connors first scene and throughout his bike ride to the galleria). *During her escape attempt Sarah says that there are 215 bones in the human body. An adult human has 206 bones on average, although this can vary slightly from individual to individual, depending on the number of small bones that fuse during growth (a baby is born with approximately 270 bones). *Skynet machines that did not make it into the movie: ** FHK Bomber, ** Silverfish *** The Silverfish does show up, however, in T2: The Arcade Game, a lightgun-based platform for Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo. ** Centurion. *** The Centurion does make appearances in the many comic books set in the Terminator universe. *Cyberdyne was rumored to have been modeled after Microsoft, and Judgment Day the result of the public's blind trust in technology. *Robert Patrick had to mimic the head movements of the American Bald eagle in order to attain his role as the T-1000. *In the Spanish version of the film, T-800's Spanish catchphrase Hasta la vista, baby was changed because it did not sound ominous enough. In that version, T-800 shouts Sayonara, baby! *The chemical used to blow up the Cyberdyne building, "polydichloric euthimal", is named after the fictional amphetamine drug featured in Outland (1981) -- an homage to that movie. *The logo of Benthic Petroleum, a reference to The Abyss (1989), also directed by James Cameron), appears on the pumps at the gas station where the trio spend the night. *In 2003, The American Film Institute released its list of the 100 greatest screen heroes and villains of all time. The Terminator appeared as number 48 on the list of heroes as well as number 22 on the list of villains: the only instance where the "same" character appears on both lists. *Shortly following this film's release, the comic strip FoxTrot featured a week of strips in which Jason acts like the Terminator. At the end of the storyline, he claims that his alter-ego "killed himself to save my life." *In the video game Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Inferno Scorpion sinks to the bottom of the Netherrealm's molten magma giving a thumbs-up after Liu Kang and Kung Lao defeat him in the story, parodying the destruction of the Terminator in this film. *The promotional poster of Terminator 2: Judgment Day (the famous image of Arnold as the T-800 on the motorcycle with his shotgun) was parodied in Last Action Hero - It retained exactly the same image, but instead of Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone was featured as the Terminator instead. *In the anime series Video Girl Ai, the male lead character, Youta Moteuchi, waits in a movie theater lobby; a television setup inside shows a preview of Thermulator 2, with the characteristic metal background and title font of Terminator 2. *Robert Patrick spoofs his role as the T-1000 in the film "Wayne's World" when he pulls over Wayne in his motorcycle cop outfit and asks him, "Have you seen this boy?" while holding a picture of John Connor. * In the aforementioned Last Action Hero, Robert Patrick again spoofs the role when the character of Danny Madigan sees the T-1000 exiting the police station as he arrives with cop Jack Slater. * The video game Silent Hill 3 contains a reference to Terminator 2. Heather Mason finds a shotgun in a package greatly resembling the box of roses the T-800 put his own shotgun into when he goes to the mall to find John Connor. * Although the T-800 cyborg is billed as a "ruthless killing machine", he only kills one "person" in the film: that being the T-1000. * In the 2004 video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas a level in the game (and a following cutscene) show CJ and one of his Grove Street homies riding a motorcycle in between various buildings and into a drainage pit much like the one in this film. Not only that, but soon (in a cutscene) a giant pickup truck crashes down from an overpass into the "pit" in pursuit of the two on the bike. CJ is then instructed to fire at the truck, which ends up with it exploding like the memorable scene featured in this film. *In the 2001 video game Sonic Adventure 2 at the end of the first level, City Escape, Sonic must outrun a giant semi on the streets. The way the chase ends is similar to how it ends in the movie, as Sonic runs under a low bridge and the truck crashes. * In the anime Black Lagoon, the character Roberta's fighting skills are compared to those of the Terminator, She emulates the T-1000's running style from the escape from Pescadero and uses a trench knife to stab into the trunk of the car before climbing onto the roof. * In the video game Burnout: Revenge, a signature takedown in Angel Valley's drainage pit is called Terminated, a reference to the chase in storm drain in the film. * (per the special edition DVD commentary) The production crew underestimated Robert Patrick's running abilities while shooting the mall chase scene. They pulled the bike mockup(with Edward Furlong "driving") at a speed they felt "looked fast" on film, but was slow enough for Robert to keep up. Not only did he keep up, he got close enough to reach out and tap Edward on the shoulder! * In an ironic twist, there are scenes in several episodes of X-files during season eight, that feature Agent Doggett(Robert Patrick) discharging his firearm many times at a ";super soldier/alien hybrid" and unable to harm him. There is also a scene where the "super soldier" sticks his arm through an elevator door, and an other scene where they jump in a car in a parking garage and a "super soldier" is running after them. * Arnold Schwarzenegger chose this project shortly after refusing his role in Predator 2. * According to a televised biography TV program, Arnold Schwarzenegger agreed to reprise his role after convincing James Cameron to make his character family-friendly. * In the first two movies, the Terminator happens to lose its human eye, and an arm sometime later in the movie. In the first movie, the Terminator's left eye is damaged by Michael Biehn's character, and eventually loses his left arm. In this movie, the Terminator loses his right eye while fighting Robert Patrick's character, and also loses the left arm again. * Shortly after this film, Linda Hamilton hosted Saturday Night Live. Taking advantage of T2's recent popularity, SNL combined a parody with a recurring sketch, Toonces the Driving Cat. The scene opens with a car driving in the distance, and it is revealed Linda Hamilton, as Sarah Connor, is driving, with her son John in the back (played by Edward Furlong in a cameo). Phil Hartman plays the T-800, with a spot-on voice for Schwarzenegger, running alongside the car, pulling off the door and jumping in. The Terminator informs that they have sent another cyborg from the future, "worse than a Terminator...he's the Tooncinator!" Toonces the Driving Cat appears in full Terminator apparel, though like in all other Toonces sketches, "he can drive, just not very well," and shows this by driving off a cliff twice. At the end, after the Terminator becomes "scared" and hysterical, a hunch on Sarah's part has them pick up Toonces because, "he just wanted to be our kitty!" However, this proves false, as the car drives them all off a cliff. External links * Category:Sci-Fi Category:1990s films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Science fiction action films Category:Films directed by James Cameron Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger films Category:Terminator films Category:Oscar winning films Category:Best Sound nominated films Category:Films that won the Best Visual Effects Academy Award Category:Films that won the Academy Award for Best Makeup Category:Films that won the Best Sound Academy Award Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set in the 1990's Category:Films set in 1995 Category:Films set in 2029 Category:Action Category:1990s action thriller films Category:English-language films Category:1990s science fiction films Category:American action thriller films Category:American films Category:Sequels Category:Android films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:BAFTA winners (films) Category:Carolco Pictures films Category:Chase films Category:Cyberpunk films Category:Drone films Category:Dystopian films Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in psychiatric hospitals Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Films that won the Best Sound Editing Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Sound Mixing Academy Award Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:R-Rated Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Road movies Category:Screenplays by James Cameron Category:StudioCanal films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Time travel films Category:Rated R Category:Films with two distributors Category:Films about the future